Imperialists
__TOC__ The Imperialists 'were a loyalist ''Codex-deviant chapter of the gene of the ever rigid Rogal Dorn. Of the ever white slated Sverige, laced with boltor and adamantium will, across systems of now ashen existence, launched numerous campaigns across several worlds in the surrounding systems, leaving mark of presence only with the crimson entrails of Xenos for all to gaze. As a Chapter of ancient provenance, the immense measure of their valorous deeds are scattered throughout the annals of Imperial history; providing great insight to their grand scale to prominence amongst their fellow Adeptus Astartes Chapters to tragically plummet to the bowls of oblivion. Post renowned destruction their beloved Sverige vapored to the grasp of Exterminatus per request of a lone chaplain of the now-defunct legion. To this day, no one now living have borne witness to an Astartes wearing the Imperialists' infamous colours navy blue and solar gold livery. History Much like many of the 32nd Millennium, by palm and will of the High Lords of Terra the Imperialists were fabricated for the very act of eternal crusade through the wider cosmos. All that was not under shade of the Imperium's vast light was to be flayed to the very ashes it once rose from, without triviality of mercy or regret in every bolt spewed from the reaches of their weapons. With several decades already laid upon Chapter, numerous were the escapades of the descendants of Imperial Fist but only failure riddled their every campaign to vanquish the adversaries of the Imperium, fragrant was the doubt upon such incursions. In fear of having their mental sanctums be claimed prey to the clutches of the Immaterium with dwindling of already sacked faith, these Astartes subjected themselves to being placed upon the planetoid of Sverige, a wintery sphere plagued of calamitous storms capable of shifting able-bodied man to crippled corpse in moments. For several centuries they had made their planetary abode a scape of improvement for their mental and physical prowess but such thought came with a price most weighty. Battle-brothers fell from the heights of health to be morphed to grayed cadavers on the snowy slopes of the unforgiving Sverige decades into establishing proper hold upon its surface. By the end of the millennium, they had dropped five-hundred in rank with many more a decade spent into restrengthening not only forces but resolve in taking hold most rigid upon of the frigid planet that they so adamantly took as their own. At the genesis of the 34th Millennium, the trail of failure that had basked had been swept to naught with the complete abandonment of the Codex Astartes with their forces having taken arm in a rather radical manner from their gene-fathers of the Imperial Fists, which had placed them in tense waters with their predecessors. Since such the Imperialists while active had a streak of immensely prodigious victories in their wrathful goal of cleansing the Xenos threat from every facet of galactic reach. Notable Campagins * ''Wailing Wounds'' (050.M32): Proclaimed their first expedition into the unpredictable scape of the void, the Imperialists then a fleet-based chapter aimed their gaze into the domains of the Orks, fatally mistaking the Greenskins' lack of cunning for famine of strength as well. 1st Company of the Imperialists Chapter laid boot to solid earth on the Ork racked planet of Veneteza, expecting easy task in the jungles of the Death World all came to violent halt in mentally with the aspiring Ork Warboss, Toof 'Asha, making presence known to the Scions of Dorn. In mere months the Astartes invaders upon Veneteza were flung forth out of the reaches of the planet with no manner of communications to aid the space marines combating the rampant greenskins, with the corpses of their deceased hung high on the boss-rack of the rising Warboss as they fleed the reaches of the world. The casualties were maximum in the company, with a majority of their tactical squads left behind or slaughtered in the aftermath of the conflict. * ''Imperialist Siege'' (070.M32 - 71.M32): Post two decades of their horrific defeat at the crimson palms of the Orks, the dishonored Astartes after reclaiming of what remained of the 1st Company, campaigned once more in search of heretic or Xeno to slay in holy name of the Emperor. With of little time feud sparked in the depths of the expansive void, with the scarlet anger of a Khornate warband, of the name, the ‘Wrathful Wraiths’, striking deep into the morale of the Imperialists with the act of laying their bloody fury into the forces of a returning squadron from the depths of a brief voyage, isolating them from reach of their battle-brothers. For numerous grueling days the Astartes held their own against the ever blood festering forces of Khorne, with every passing hour eroding facets of their defense upon their Frigate with the final day of the assault seeing the temporary fleeing of these adversaries.Beleaguered but living and with minor casualties, the company joining the rest of their Chapter on battle-barge laid short respite only to be sent to schism once more with the arrival of more Heretic Astartes through veiled daemon portal upon the now tainted Frigate. United the Imperialists held firm upon their spatial abode only to be dealt deft hand manifest in malignant palm of Obliterators laying further siege to not only vessel but Imperialist pride as well. By twilight of year the Khornate raiders, incapable of breaching hold beyond bridge laid back their numbers into the clutches of Immaterium, leaving only bodies of flayed Astartes as they made their leave. Total of fifty were parted from body in the raid of their battle-barge, with the losses being of thirty Imperialists and twenty serfs, the Frigate containing portal was disposed of alongside the marines aboard with suspicion they brought such foul strike upon the Chapter in ill-will. * ''Claiming of Vimu'r''' (500.M32 - 900.M33): Ailed of an infectious and pervasive doubt in their Imperium, the seeds of an ever-malevolent cropper laced deep into Astartes will by a Chaplain most enthralled with the deviancies of the Warp. In malefic intent, the Chaplain recommended stay upon the likes of a planet previously of the name Vimur and with not but sigh of hesitation the entirety of the Chapter lead forth to what would have been their graves to reaches of the chilling death world. And what ensued for current millennium and beyond was of tragic in nature; with attempted settlement upon the planet, the calamitous weather of Vimur claimed the lives of numerous battle-brothers with the slow aching passage of time. The only locus of habitability was the sanctity of the now Fortress-Monastery Battle-Barge, Stockholm; the corrupt Chaplain's mortal coil was claimed by the now Sverige's icy scapes.Though losses resulting in absence of virtually half the Chapter, those of mental fortitude most hardened took burden upon their shoulders to not those taken by the planet to be left in vain. For a total of five decades, those that remained of the dour carcass that was the Imperialist Chapter upon Sverige rejected that which was spit from the Codex Astartes and embedded their own manner of warfare and organization in the grey matter of their marines and aspirants that wished to conjoin to their Astartes mass. By the end of 33rd Millenium, the stain that was the Imperialists upon the mantle of those the 3rd Founding had been swept from the shade of dishonor, then birthing what was one of the most fierce Chapters of their period. * ''Flaying of Ventrila'' (001.M34 - 002.M34): Post renunciation of Astartes creed laid by Roboute Guilliman, the Imperialists laid gaze upon the world of Ventrila which has been taken by shroud of The Archenemy. In wishes to utilize their newly reformed companies (now labeled Regiments), a total of two-hundred and fifty Astartes of the 1st regiment bared foot on the tainted reaches of the tainted Ventrila with an extreme religious ardor. In a manner of months the improved Imperialists took hold of the multiple hive worlds that racked the flesh of the world before encountering a war-band which strode to the undivided will of the Ruinous Powers called, the Black Goats, who held numbers most grand in cultists and clenched a savviness for the Warp's essence. Despite briefness In encounters, numerous were the bodies laid to early grave in presence of the war-band, with countless Imperial citizens subjected to extravagant public executions and rituals in attempt by the Black Goats to bring forth the daemons of the Immaterium. By the collapsing of the year, the entirety of Ventrila was placed in palm of Inquisition, which soon found itself in maw of ‘Exterminatus’ with supposed spittles from Inquisitorial throttle of a Greater Daemon festering in reaches of the planet’s mantle. The Imperialists laid none of their own to tombs, which marked their first victorious escapade in Imperial Records which commenced a grand crusade in the entrails of Imperium’s history. * ''Wails of an Echo (010.M34 - 013.M34): Splintered from the long ashen Ork WAAAGH! of The Beast, might of Warboss, Blayde Thorka, soon transmogrifying to Lord in the midst of the assault, claimed sight upon the chapter world of Sverige in festering hunger for Astartes to claim upon his boss-pole. Once the grand Warboss set foot upon the reaches of the chilling deathworld alongside numerous Flashgitz and Boyz the very wrath of Sverige manifest in it's Space Marines; Imperialists dealt deft hand to the oncoming Ork forces with usage of a tactic under nam''e'' of Gå på (Go Unto) forcing themselves close to the Orks with volleys of coordinated bolter volleys alongside Battle-Brothers rushing forth to push back upon the green-skinned invaders, coupled with the fury of Sverige's ferocious storms, the Imperialists pushed back the blemishes that were the Orks from their planet in a matter of weeks. But racked with an anger most righteous the Astartes mobilized all of their regiments to trail the fleeing Blayde Thorka to gain his carcass as act of penance for striking their planetary abode, what met the children of Rogal Dorn was most fragrant shock with arrival to the destination of the Warboss. The Imperialists Chapter struck upon the reaches of a greenskin plagued moon by title of Shrine ov Da Beast, with the celestial body bearing the facade of one gargantuan Ork WAAAAGH! banner. What ensued was a snailing campaign against millions of zealous Orks upon the crepts of the lunar oddity, warbosses of considerable might defended the glorified memorial proving intense adversaries in the conflict. Corpses piled to mounds of rotting flesh as the extermination swept forth, total of fifty of Imperialist rank were claimed by Ork fury, Blayde Thorka's cadaver was never claimed or found. By the end of the schism, the entirety of the moon was vacant of greenskin aroma thanks to the Astartes stench that plagued it, the then heavenly body was placed to the same fate as that of the vanquished Ventrila. ''The Great Imperialist Crusade ''(013.M34 - 100.M38) Replenishing what relatively little casualties harvested in the crimson slaughter of the greenskins, a Chaplain of the name Carolus Imperator feverishly claimed reign of the Imperialists Chapter and masque as de-facto Chapter-Head for an incredibly ambitious crusade across the domains of the Orks. For a total of four millennia, the Imperialists ravaged the kingdoms held by lime-palm across the Galaxy armed with vehemence and bolters rounds that wailed throughout the materium; across a multitude of systems this endeavor had been spit from Chapter to Chapter had flung them forth from the depths of obscurity and yielded varying reactions from all reaches of the Imperium. Alternatively by many title this grand escapade, The Green Genocide. * '''''Wrath Upon Rom (013.M34 - 020.M34): The Imperialists waged their conflict upon the reaches of the Ultima Segmentum, gaining gaze of the aspiring Ork Domain of Rom which had been spit of having numerous Mek Boys atop its green tainted surface, head of this maturing empire was Warlord 'Aligulla. Once landed upon the devout Astartes commenced a seven-year feud that bathed Rogal Dorn's sons in entrails most crimson by its finality with the Chapter flaying all manner of communications and forces the greenskins had accumulated over countless centuries. The empire of Rom was left to ruin, incapable of recovering from the vicious onslaught laid by Imperial hand it ultimately fell to chaos with the act of in-fighting among its denizens; 'Aligulla's corpse was found hanging from the carcass of a decimated gargant. Fifty of the Astartes were laid to tomb in the killing grounds. * Flames Across Space ''(020.M34 - 050.M34): Carolus Imperator in swift wit sent all of four of the Imperialists regiments across the galaxy to expand further their grand crusade to vapor the Ork's presence in the wider Imperium; in act, Carolus Imperator took hand of the 4th Regiment and aimed bolter at the regions of the the spacious void with intense belief of Ork essence riddling the reaches of where none lay. And decades did wait the Imperialists Regiment for spec of Greenskin in the expansive oblivion and in the twilight patience by 032.M34, through warp three space hulks of Orkish stench fleshed form into materium, and in immediate act launched forth against the fungi festering vessels. For two a decade they laid arms to the space hulks tactfully vanquishing the lime beats that resided in them. Seven Imperialists were put to grave in the aftermath. * ''Fury En Masse ''(023.M34 - 500.M35): In 3rd Regiment of the Chapter, Chaplain Gustav lead them in the depths of the Segmentum Obscurus in search of Orks to eviscerate in the God-Emperor's name, what was encountered in steed of were the forces of the Ruinous Powers looming in the fringes of the Mordian System, and in quick motion leaped to lay dead the Heretic whoever it be. Upon the agri-world of Vander's Landing, bolters greeted them with fiends of a Night Lords warband of sizeable number pushed against the descendants of Dorn, but in matter of hours the rigid tactics of the Imperialists under Gustav and with the aid of the Mordian Iron Guard who briefly joined the conflict around its climax made the traitors flee the reaches of the planet. Despite lack of communication, Gustav was impressed with the level of skill these guardsmen showed on the field of conflict and with Chapter in fleeting act aided the Mordians in the temporary pacification of their planet before making haste, which had established a long-term respect between the Emperor's servants. What followed soon after this encounter was a series of organized strikes around facets of the Segmentum with total number rounding about twenty, but are incredibly obscure in contents with only defined goal to rid the festering of Chaos in Obscurus, a total of seventeen marines were passed from body to spirit as a result. * ''Pacific Anamoly (200.M36 - 001.M37): Regiments of the 2nd and 1st were taken under palm of Chaplain Gustafsson after brief Chapter respite which allowed them to refurbish the battle-brothers lost, the forces of the Imperialists laid sight upon the ''Veiled Region of the Segmentum Pacificus in wishes to evaporate Ork touch in the area. What ensued was a conflict riddled with immense ambiguity in the entrails of Imperial Records, from what little is recalled from the event the Imperialists raided a multitude of greenskin enclosures laying them to cinder after excessive use of Meltaguns over sluggish centuries. Supposed reports arose of these attacks on a number of unregistered planets escalating to as series full-scale planetary devastations but such has remained speculation for millennium, an engima that trails the Chapter posthumously. By end of the campaign, the Imperialists had seemingly lost only a minute sect of their Astartes proving either immense skill on their hand or deviancy of the utmost accord in the quilt of the Veiled Region. * ''War on Sin (070.M37 - 100.M38): Under Chaplain Carolus the entirety of the Chapter rounded their forces in the Segementum Tempestus where Imperator lead the sons of Dorn to their final escapade in their crusade, but goal has shifted from the greenskin plague to the supposed festering infection of the chaotic in reaches of a planet on the borders of the Segementum. Bolters were raised in swift gaze upon a hive-world of billions called ''Phantasos, and in mere moments flamed hatred spewed from the throttles of their armaments upon what they deemed a populous laced with heretical taint amongst wider Imperium. Numerous souls flayed in agony as their planet was laid siege to due to suspected heresy on mind of Carolus, from the crepts of their sorrow the Raven Guard heard the wails of Phanatasos and sent a sect of their own to pacify and sedate the populum, as well the Imperialists' ardent wrath on the citizens. True to their gene-father's epitaph of the Unyielding One they kept firm their faith of immaterial stain amidst the populace and post grand mass of bodies under Astartes boot after weeks of occupying the planet a cult of festering hereteks had been discovered below public eye fabricating machinations of most forbidden doctrine. Solidifying claims, Carolus followed by a multitude of attempts by the Raven Guard to let such a situation be placed in their gaze the Chaplain commenced a centuries-spanning journey to exterminate what other blasphemous denizens laid beneath Phanatasos. By wit and bolter's end Carolus was demanded by the Raven Guard to give possession of the sacked planet after countless millions were rid of life, in final act to exterminate all manner of heresy wherever it resided, he sold planetary claim to palm of Inquisition which concluded the grand Imperialist Crusade in Imperial Records. Post this escapade Chapters of all manner of gene-seed claimed ear to these Astartes' intense and feverish dedication and horrific actions in the campaign admonishing infamy among all those in its ranks for millennium to come yet be of praise to more zealous facets of the Emperor's Angels of Death. ''Tempestus Feud (150.M38 - 180.M38) Post the events of the Great Imperialists Crusade, Carolus and the Chapter resided in the entrails of the Tempestus Segementum in momentum of rest and the reaffirming of Astartes faith. Ailed with a grand anger, Carolus set sockets in sight of maiden world in name of Althway to claim as own with Gustav leading conquest, but at pace of own thought a warhost of the Eldar Craftworld Biel-Tan in wrath of simulacra scale laid palm on the planet in right of same claim. What followed was a crimson conflict between immensely fierce and adamant combatants who were incapable of comprehending the very concept of defeat that snailed for a total of thirty years. By its conclusion, scarlet laced were the grounds of Althway, and most calamitous were losses on both sides, this spatial schism marked fatal for the Astartes of the Chapter following the battle's finality. * Beliefs Home World Gene-Seed Notable Imperialists Chapter Organization Combat Doctrine Allies Notable Quotes Gallery Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:3rd Founding